


难以捉摸的恋人

by Hyperspace



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspace/pseuds/Hyperspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve和Bucky各自从母舰上坠落到河里之后，Steve清醒，并且救了昏迷的Bucky（此处和电影相反）。神盾局全国通缉冬兵，于是Steve将Bucky藏在一处荒无人烟的小屋子里……</p><p>After they fell from the battle ship, Steve saved the unconscious Bucky(contrary to the Movie) and hid him in a cabin away from S.H.E.L.D. Steve is trying his best to save his old friend. The story is about what happened in the cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	难以捉摸的恋人

01

 

漫长梦境之后，James从昏睡中醒来，混乱的幻象尚未从眼前完全消失。四周一片昏暗，勉强能看见四周逼仄的墙壁，看上去好像一个不知何处的小房间。他揉了揉眼，想要看得更清楚一些，无机质金属冰冷僵硬的触感让他重重一愣——他查看自己的手臂，铅灰色的手指弯曲、然后僵直。

 

对了，梦境里似有相关的记忆：牙齿紧咬住刺舌的铁块，没有任何麻醉措施，水蛭一般蠕动的机械经络便生生钻进自己的左肩，还来不及痛叫，强大的电流就贯通了自己的脑部，随即只剩下一片空白。

 

——现在的自己，还在那个见鬼的地方吗？

 

这个问题的答案，短时间内怕是想不出来了。James挣扎着从略微坚硬的床垫上坐起，床单滑下，露出光裸的躯体。“见鬼，”James暗自骂道，“这个该死的人体改造实验，甚至不能给我留一条底裤吗？”

 

无端的怒火窜上胸口，他忽然发现自己比以前更加易怒而暴躁了。这原本是一个不成立的比较句，他不知道自己以前怎样，因为他甚至不知道自己以前是谁——除了机械手臂上烙印的屈辱图腾，标记着他此时此刻的奴隶身份。他用力抬起左臂，对着床头的凹陷重重的砸了下去。只听见“哐啷”一声巨响，整张床都被他砸塌成了一堆破碎的木块。

 

记忆又一次回到电流贯穿大脑的片刻，密密麻麻的机械齿轮背后，传来一个陌生男人冷峻的声音：从此以后，你就是我们Hydra的终极武器——Snow Soldier。

 

“Snow...Soldier？”James重复这个词，它听上去并不像真正的名字，音节中有冰冷的杀意，他不喜欢。他记得自己应该是一个正直和善良的人，失去的手臂，还在大脑里留下作为幻肢而无法摆脱的触感：那只手臂，曾经紧紧的拥抱过某一个人，然后才残破和腐烂。

 

那种触感，每每回想起来，总带有着一种怜惜的情绪。他甚至可以回想起那个人大致的模样：矮矮的个子，瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀，弱鸡一般的模样，却偏生的让他怜惜。但那人的名字、面容以及其他，都随着自己丢失的手臂和失去的记忆散佚了。

 

这时，门外传来仓促的脚步声，James从床的残骸中匆忙爬起，刚来得及抬起头，便对上一双温柔而迷离的双眼：温柔是骨子里的温柔，迷离大概是因为太过不敢置信眼前所见。

 

“你是谁？”James突兀的诘问，回敬给他一个阴狠的眼神。

 

比自己还高了几厘米的强壮男人，偏偏绽放出一副比女人还甜美的笑脸，他淡绿的眸子望着自己，薄唇翕动，开心的不知如何是好，“Bucky！你终于醒了？”

 

James不明所以的皱了皱眉：“Bucky又他妈是谁？”

 

男人愉快的表情瞬间变得失望，但他很快振作了起来，James确信听到他轻声安慰了自己几句，然后重新望着自己，问：“你还记得我们从母舰上摔下来之后的事情吗？”

 

“母舰？我们摔下来？不……先告诉我你是谁！”最后一个词还没有来得及说出口，铁臂已经猝不及防的向前一把捏住了男人的脖子，James将下颌凑近男人的侧脸，几乎是嘶哑着将自己的气息喷到他的面颊上，“你和折磨我的那些人是一伙的，对吗？”

 

铁臂为了增强攻击力量而剥夺了触觉，James感觉不到男人喉结的起伏和脖颈绝望的抖动，但他看见了男人痛苦的表情，那一瞬间，有什么东西骤然抓紧了他的心脏——抽痛，仅仅只有一下，但却已经逼迫他松了手。

 

“咳、咳……Steve！”男人因为失去太多氧气，而虚弱的双手撑在墙上，上气不接下气的咳嗽着，“我叫做……Steve Rogers！”

 

“熟悉的名字——”James若有所思的回答。

 

“Bucky，谢天谢地你还记得我！”名叫Steve的漂亮男人开心的好像得到了什么不得了的东西，但James的神情却异乎寻常的冷静。

 

“我知道你，你是我的任务。”

 

“你是我的任务……可我最后却失败了。”他补充道，茫然的用他钢铁的拳头敲打自己的前额，表情和Steve窒息时一样痛苦，“我不知道为什么，总是下不去手杀死你……就像刚才，我本可以轻易折断你的脖子，我的手……却不受我意愿的控制。”

 

“Bucky，你下不去手杀我，是因为你的心里不愿意这么做。”Steve上前一步，深情的注视着他的眼睛，希望从那里得出一些讯息，抑或是同样深情的痕迹，“你在乎我，因为我不是你的任务，而是你从小到大的朋友。”

 

“……朋友？”James的眼神终于柔软了一些，但仍然狐疑的打量着Steve，“这么说，你知道我的身份？”

 

“你的名字，叫做James Buchanan Barnes，只有我叫你Bucky。我们出生在布鲁克林，一起度过童年，一起上战场打过纳粹，后来你为了救我而死，而我被冰冻了七十年。等我醒过来时，这个世界和我们所认识的都不一样了，我以为我永远失去了你，而你却突然出现在我面前，不惜一切代价……想要取我性命。”

 

Steve说着，几乎忘记了两人刚才剑拔弩张的态势，也忘记了James身上依然未着寸缕。河水浸湿了James的衣服，他可以替他洗干净衣服，但这地方却找不到一台烘干机。而他自己身上，依然穿着那件浸透了母舰汽油和肮脏淤泥的臭烘烘的衬衣，冷冰冰的贴在身上，他无暇顾及。他是这样在乎他的Bucky，在乎到几乎要把心掏出来，但他的Bucky却不愿意相信他所说的任何一个字。

 

“七十年？哈，就算是骗我，也得编造一个现实点的理由！”James嘲讽的干笑着，“你是说，你和我，已经活了七十年？”

 

“不是‘活’，”Steve纠正他，“我被冰封进了冰川里，而你被Hydra——改造你身体的军事组织，冷冻在机器里，作为刺杀我的杀手，直到我解封之后，你才清醒过来。”

 

“谢天谢地，我是多么庆幸我能从冰层中被解冻，又是多么庆幸能够再次遇到你！”Steve说，“不然的话，你就会被永远封冻在那个冰冷的机器里，藏在没人可以找到的地方。可能是又一个七十年，也可能是永远……当他们需要你的时候，他们为你解冻，等你完成任务，或是等你杀死我之后，为了延长你的使用寿命，他们又会再一次将你冻进那比地狱还冷的、不见天日的棺材里……”

 

James的身体还残留着被速冻的记忆，低温中的冻结是痛苦的，光是想象，他光裸的身体就忍不住打了一个寒颤。Steve以为他是冷了，就捡起地上皱巴巴的床单，重新给James披上，不知是有意还是无意，Steve的指尖抚过他冰冷的机械手臂，有短暂的停顿和摩挲，修长的睫毛也遮掩不住他试图掩藏的忧伤。James的怒火在他的包容中渐渐被熄灭，他尝试说服自己：试着信任这个男人，可以吗？

 

“我并不害怕你杀死我，Bucky。正如我那时所说的，如果你要我的命，那你就可以直接拿去，如果你不想多费力气，我甚至愿意双手奉送给你。如果你有危险，那我就陪在你身边，一直陪着你。因为我不想要一个没有Bucky Barnes的世界，因为你……是我生存的希望。”

 

他的话语很轻，几乎是贴在自己耳廓边说的，不知从什么时候，Steve的怀抱就已经轻轻的覆盖在自己身上了。他的身体很暖，James不得不承认，那种恰到好处的温度传递到自己被冰封七十年的身体里，变成一种无法被其他所取代的安全感。

 

 

02

 

Steve察觉到James终于屈服了——激斗后尚未恢复的身体，每一个关节都松懈下来，将全身的体重尽数倚靠在自己身上。但出乎意料的是，这却并不让人觉得沉重。房间很小，除了那张被毁掉的床，只剩下一把破旧的松木靠椅。Steve扶着James坐在椅子上，James温顺的配合着，因为铁臂的重量，他的身体微微向左侧倾斜，仿佛一个孤独的玩偶。这真的很出乎Steve的意料，这已经不是他记忆里的、那个总是会不计代价保护自己的Bucky了。这一回，要换做自己来保护他。

 

地板上一片狼藉，Steve埋头整理满是尖刺的碎木块，当他弯腰捡起最大的一块废木，手臂上隆起肌肉的轮廓，皮肤上密布着贲张的血脉。他在James面前毫不费力的举起整根床柱，然后又举起另外一根，轻松的扛出屋子。

 

他是一个如此完美的男人。

 

但是James眼睁睁看着他为自己收拾残局，心里却有难以名状的感觉：不是嫉妒，也不是羡慕，反倒是一种迷茫：这个男人，本应该是被自己保护着的，弱不禁风的布鲁克林小子。他想起那年，在工业城市阴沉昏暗的小巷子里，瘦弱的Steve因为反抗而被别人按在墙角里暴打，他目睹了这场景。他不顾一切想要保护Steve的周全，又担心Steve会因此而感到屈辱，矛盾的情绪里，他意识到自己是有多么在意Steve。这种善意的保护欲，原本是维系两人的牵绊。而如今，当一切都变得天翻地覆时，他们还有可能回到从前吗？

 

“你根本不是我记忆里的Steve Rogers。”沉默良久之后，James突兀的开口，他用机械手臂支撑着自己从椅子上站起来。他的大腿骨有些疼，走路颠簸，也许是从母舰上摔下来的时候就已经骨折了。

 

他记得那时候他给了Steve狠狠一拳，是用没有知觉的机械手臂，Steve漂亮的有些不像男人的脸顷刻之间就被砸破了，鲜血从额头上渗出，他透明而深邃的蓝色眼睛用尽最后一丝希望的望着自己，仿佛一只待宰的可怜羊羔，在祈求祭司最后的垂怜。

 

但他并不是羔羊，他是Captain America，是这个国家的传奇。而他亦不是祭司，他甚至不是人类，他叫做Winter Soldier，仅仅是Hydra的杀人机器而已。他没有感情，因此他从不怀疑自己冷酷无情的程度，但是当他再次用那覆手之间杀人如麻的武器砸向Steve的鼻梁时，他感受到了疼痛——明明记忆都已经全部丢失了，但断肢残余在脑内的幻觉，却为了眼前的这个人而重新复苏。这个男人在疼痛中喊他作Bucky，而他却茫然不知Bukcy究竟是谁。他望见自己倒影在Steve瞳孔里的模样，看上去竟显得如此凄凉。不愿伤害他却不得不去伤害他，他想，他也许是被宿命背叛了。

 

下一次的进攻，他换了另一条手臂，他在给Steve反抗的机会，Steve却孤注一掷的将护身盾牌扔进了水里——他们之间的关系，就是这样的荒诞和可笑。这个曾经活在自己羽翼下的男人，终于成长到足以保护整个世界，而原本立誓要永远守护他的自己，却已经踏上了一条截然相反的路。这就是所谓的“造化弄人”，不是吗？

 

“我是不是Steve Rogers，你真的就一点都不清楚吗？”Steve已经不愿和他争执这个问题，这个问题已经重复过太多次了。每一次重复，带给他的失落和伤感从未得到缓解，“Bucky，如果你真的就此将我忘记的话，我永远都不会原谅你的。”

 

这句话有足够的杀伤力，James愣怔的打量着Steve很久，然后低下头，倔强的咬了咬嘴唇：“那你就恨我吧，我不在乎。”

 

长发遮掩额头，在他的眼窝处投下深邃的阴影，他的眼神直勾勾的，从那以后一直都没有从Steve身上长久的移开。

 

在James的注视下，Steve终于将房间里床的残骸清理干净。窄小的屋子里少了必要的家具，显得更加简陋和残破，却因此而变得宽敞了不少。Steve不得不将床垫直接铺在了地板上，好像日本的榻榻米一样。折叠着的垫被铺散开来，比原来单人床的尺寸整个大了一圈，可以容纳两个人躺下，于是Steve顺其自然的将两枚堆叠的枕头并排放置。

 

James有些疑惑的问他：“你今晚……准备睡在这里？”

 

“什么？”Steve愣了一下，随即明白了Bucky表面的和言下的意思，慌慌张张的摇头，“不、不，不是。”他局促的摆着手，脸上即刻羞得通红。这并不惊奇，Natasha先前就讽刺过，Steve被冻了七十年，早就冻成了一个食古不化的老古董，除了守规矩什么都不会，十足的不解风情，“我不睡在这里，这是给你的房间。”

 

“那你的房间呢？”James挑了挑眉，随口问道，“它就在我隔壁吗？”

 

“Bucky，虽然被冻了挺长时间，但我现在还是个年轻力壮的男人，其实有没有房间真的无所谓，我睡门廊就足够了……”Steve笑了笑，“对了，你的衣服还在炉子上烤着，应该快干了，我给你拿进来。”

 

“等等。”James上前，一把拽住Steve的手臂，“你是说，你准备一整晚都睡在地板上？不，不行。你过来……算了，我既然已经醒了，那就让我走吧，不再麻烦你照顾了。”

 

James没和他在闹别扭，他只觉得很不甘心，尽管他的命是Steve救的，但他还不想这样占Steve的便宜。别人会怎么想他？他是令人闻风丧胆的冬日战士，而不是一个被宠坏的娇弱公主！这些年里，他哪一天不是单枪匹马的游走在生死边缘？随即，他便松开了握住Steve的手，出门去找他炉子上的衣服。

 

Steve却猛的冲上前来，伸手将他拦住，拿自己的背抵着门。

 

“听我说Bucky，你不能走！”Steve忧心忡忡的望着窗外，还好，深山荒漠中，没有其他人的踪迹，“现在外面的局势很乱，神盾局在抓捕你，Hydra也不会放过你！只有在我身边，我才能够保护你的安全！”

 

“是吗？真是谢谢你的好意呢，美国队长。”James嘲讽的笑了，“只可惜我不是你的Peggy，因此也非常不想接受你的保护。”

 

“可是你不知道他们会对你做出什么！”Steve坚持着，他将整个背都抵在门框上，紧张的注视着James的一举一动，提防他有任何的突袭，“你很强大，这没错，但是你寡不敌众。他们的人手太多，势力又太大，不仅仅是神盾局，还有CIA、FBI、Stark，他们为了你出动了可以调动的全部兵力……现在整个世界对你而言，就是一张天罗地网！”

 

“很好，如此说来，我已经躲无可躲了。”James若无其事的摊了摊手，“那就让他们抓住我好了，这不是你所希望的吗？我也没有什么委屈的，我的这双手沾染的血腥太多，我本来就只是一个杀人机器而已……死掉也没有什么可惜。”

 

“不，你是我的Bucky，你才不是什么杀人机器！好吗？”Steve冲他吼着，“不要这样贬低自己，我不允许你这样做。你只是被他们洗脑后利用了而已！只要你想，你还是曾经的那个Bucky Barnes。”

 

我的搭档，我的竹马之交，在我最脆弱的时候陪伴我的男人，嚎叫突击队的勇士——他的名字，从来不是什么Winter Solider，而是Bucky Barnes。

 

03

 

名字是魔咒。

 

就好像Captain和Steve是不同的两个人，Winter Soldier和Bucky也是。为了联邦的利益和人民的自由，Captain大公无私的付出一切，他总是能做出明智的抉择，牺牲自己、或是杀死任何人，但Steve不一样。Steve宁可自己被Bucky杀死，也不愿意伤他分毫，甚至还会在意，他砸向自己的拳头究竟会不会痛。

 

You’re My Mission。

 

他每说一个字，就砸向自己一拳。那个名叫Steve的男人已经伤痕累累，弹片嵌在他的身体里，而Bucky则压在他的身上。每一个举动，牵引着伤口，又制造出新的伤口，但最伤自己的，却还是Bucky那怨恨的眼神。Bucky落入Hydra手中，遭受了那样多他从来不敢想象的痛苦。七十年，也许就是一生。从那辆冰雪中疾驶的列车上他们分开了，分散在两片陆地上，分散在两个世界里。昔日那个弱小可怜的Steve得到了他所能够想象的一切：力量、速度、声望、地位和荣耀，而Bucky却失去了自己的全部，他是为了自己而失去的。而现在他望着自己、惩罚着自己，分明是在告诉他：这一切都是你的错。是的，Steve承认。Steve也想要补偿，但他拥有什么呢？又能拿什么来补偿那失去的整整七十年？

 

Steve抵在门框上，微微低下头望着因为再一次听到这个名字而被混乱记忆所烦扰的Bucky。Steve想，也许他这一辈子也没有办法连本带息的补偿他所亏欠给Bucky的东西了，但好在他至少可以尝试。比如现在，在这荒野的小屋里，抛开队长的责任，不管不顾他们各自的饲主之间的世仇，只做Bucky一个人的Steve，像曾经他们在布鲁克林里度过的每一天。

 

“听着，Bucky，我自己能行，我才不需要你的保护！”曾经，瘦弱的Steve挣扎着从Bucky揉乱自己的手掌中脱身，信誓旦旦的说。

 

而现在，不论他们的力量发生了怎样的变化，想要保护一个人的心情，从来没有改变过，也永远不会改变。

 

所以他果断的迎上前去，用自己的身体将Bucky钳制住。两人对抗着，Bucky的拳头砸来，Steve忍着痛，将Bucky推倒在绵软的床垫上，缠绕着固定住他的四肢。

 

“相信我一次，就让我完成这个从小到大一直渴望实现的心愿，好吗？”Steve说拿手臂搂住Bucky的肩膀，凑在他耳边说，“这一次，换我来保护你，我的朋友。”

 

Steve望着Bucky，几乎要忍不住溺死在他哀怨的眼神里，而Bucky也因为Steve的怪异举动，唤醒了某一些潜在的记忆，纠结的几乎发疯。他的眉头皱得仿佛一团乱麻，许久，他才移开眼神，随便将视线投射在房间的某一个角落里，推开Steve的怀抱，小声说：“我不走，让我一个人安静一会儿。”

 

“好。”Steve起身，很抱歉的发现他将衣服上脏兮兮的东西蹭到了Bucky胸口和腹部，“你身上又脏了，我替你出去拿毛巾……还有你的衣服。”

 

他尴尬的挪出房间，希望Bucky不会介意自己在他昏迷的时候擅自替他擦洗了身子，当然，在此之前还剥掉了他的衣服。（其实这不怪自己，他只是没想到Bucky会穿这种老苏联款式的平角底裤，土到掉渣，并且那底裤真的已经是脏兮兮的了！）

 

房间里空得只剩下自己，而队长在门口替自己守卫，这样安静而平和的气氛，Bucky已经很长时间都没有感受过了。他四肢无力的瘫倒在床垫上，回忆着每一次刀口舔血时的经历，危机铸造了冬日战士，也让Bucky从那以后的人生终日生活在警惕和惶恐中。而现在，他感到从未有过的安全感，他甚至恍恍惚惚的想起，曾经的自己，好像不是像现在这个样子的。那时候的自己是个受少女们欢迎的风流少爷，出乎意料的乐观，甚至在战壕里都能谈笑自如。那些场景，渐渐浮现，却已经恍如隔世。

 

他翻了个身，看见床单里混杂着一张皱巴巴的老照片，似乎是刚才Steve在和自己的缠斗中落下的。那是一张同博物馆里一样的自己，短发，穿着哔叽布的卡其色军装，军装很配他棕色的头发，毛绒绒的面料罩得他周身仿佛长出温暖的绒毛来一样。

 

这个就算抛弃盾牌也要把自己的照片带在身边的人，他想，究竟和自己有着什么样的过去？

 

被洗脑过太多次，痛苦驱使奴性潜入内心。如果还想有活下去的勇气，他不敢将任何事情探究的太深。这样轮回的后果就是，即便他想要知道真相，他也已经无能为力。记忆是绝望的牢笼，是布满荆棘的枷锁，每挣开其中一道，便又有无数道紧锁在自己身上。而他到头来只是……那个紧咬着牙关在囚椅上挣扎的、可怜的牺牲品而已。

 

“我忘了这个，但它是我的。”Steve的声音突兀的响起，Bucky抬起头，正看见Steve捧着叠好的衣服放在自己的床头，死死的盯着Bucky的照片，咽了一口唾液，同他谈判，“可以把这张照片还给我吗？”

 

Bucky撇过脸去，下意识的攥紧了手中的照片。

 

“求你了，他对我很重要！”这一句，他换了代词，甚至为了示好，他亲手拿干净的毛巾替Bucky擦去身上的污秽，又替Bucky套上烘干的衬衣，“我很怕，不知道你什么时候会突然离开，所以我想至少有一种方式，留你陪在我的身边。Bucky，看在上帝的份上，成全我。”

 

“上帝？”Bucky皱了皱眉，前苏联可没有上帝，Hydra也没有上帝，他甚至从未听说过这样的求饶方式，但他还是答应了。他的确松开手交出了照片，却依旧没有忍住自己的不情愿，他从眉骨下斜视着伸出手来的男人，然后他抿了抿嘴，抱怨道：“你只想要我的照片，你却不想要我。”

 

Steve仍然还半跪在那里，当即就愣住了，甚至没有来得及将Bucky的手指从自己的掌心中抽离开来。

 

Bucky少言寡语，平时也都常听俄语而不是英语，所以表达能力有些问题。Steve当然没指望过Bucky所说的是他字面上的意思。他的意思是，比起现在残破和伤痕累累的自己，Steve似乎更喜欢他曾经完美的模样。这是一个陈述句，不带任何感情色彩。木已成舟，他并不觉得现在的自己更可悲，也并不觉得曾经的自己更幸福。他不想比较，也是因为无从比较。一辈子豁出去，也只是为了这个跪在自己面前的、不争气的家伙。

 

“错了，Bucky。这不是一个人，你才是。这只是我欠你的支票。”Steve说着，不顾对方反抗，径自攥了Bucky捏紧照片的手贴在自己的胸口，心脏在胸膛里真实的跳动，“看着它，我就能提醒自己，我还应该给你什么，你还应该从我这里得到什么。答应我，不要离开，答应让我补偿你，我发誓我也再不会向你索要这张照片了（我也不愿再姓Capulet了= =）。”

 

 

04

 

Steve说出那些话的时候，心里仍然是忐忑不安的。他卑微的请求过很多次，而之前的每一次都被Bucky无情的拒绝。感情方面，他不是一个有勇气主动太多的人，为了那点卑鄙而可怜的赎罪心理，他甚至愿意享受Bucky对自己的冷酷无情，再将它当做温柔吸纳进身体里。

 

但庆幸的是，每一次Bucky拒绝自己时的果决程度都比上一次来得弱了。他在回忆起什么，Steve想，就好像阳光升起之后冰雪消融，曾经的那个Bucky从这个封冻冰冷的身体里浮出水面。那在冰雪覆盖下的温暖的痕迹，让Steve焦躁的渴望着，想要Bucky更多的温柔。

 

于是Steve仍是紧紧捏着Bucky的手，等待他的回答，然后Bucky又一次拒绝了他：“不，我不要。”这一次不是不假思索的、冷酷的拒绝，Steve确信看见他的眼神曾经迟疑过，他还曾低垂下眼帘考虑，然后大概在“生存经验”的作祟下，他亲自关上了Steve对他打开的那扇门——该死的生存经验，Steve想，他怎么忘记了这件事情？

 

过去那些令人不快经历，注定了Bucky在僵硬的外表下潜伏着的意志，其实比谁都来的脆弱。自己此时高高在上的地位，耀眼的仿佛地平线上光芒四射的太阳，他不是不渴望，只是他不能渴望。他是冬日里凌冽的冰雪，稍一接触阳光，就会幻灭。也许……划清界限是他们之间最好的选择。于是Steve终于逼着自己松开了紧握他的手——而Bucky却没有，他的手仍然紧紧的贴在自己的皮肤以上。

 

来不及回应Steve疑惑和欣喜若狂的目光，就连Bucky自己都不知道这一切是怎样发生的。根本不讲求缘由和理智，全都听凭欲望——他想要这样做，Bucky想，天哪，他的心里竟然一直想要这样做，这太荒唐了。

 

“我不需要你的保护。”Bucky说着，将手掌从Steve温热的胸口抽离，冷热的反差让他感到失落，“我不需要，你的一切。我只是还不够清楚……我不知道事情为什么会变成这样。因为从来没有人告诉过我，我究竟是谁，也没有人在乎过我。不过没关系，我自己一个人也可以活下去……”他说着，起身，当着Steve的面一件一件的穿上那些衣物，“留着你的照片吧，队长。你不欠我什么，所以我也不想再欠你什么。”

 

他转身就走。

 

“Bucky！”Steve绝望的高喊他的名字，但似乎并没有挽留住他，于是他想着要是Bucky再离开他一步，他就不再管那些劳什子的理智，哪怕是敲晕他、囚禁他，也不能让他踏出自己的区域之外。尽管那样的举动会带来可怕的、毁灭性的的后果，但他顾不得这么多了，他想要保护Bucky，不管他愿不愿意。他这才发现自己其实强势和自私的可怕，在他谦恭、温顺的外表下的，隐藏着对于Bucky偏执和狂热的占有欲望。但他相信，要是此刻两人的身份对调，要是Bucky是他，他也会这样做。理智在两人的关系中毫无存在价值，他们总是愿意为了对方去做不计后果的事情。

 

Bucky又向前迈出一步，Steve已经准备好了随时拿下Bucky，就在事情即将变得毫无转机的时候，命运终于仁慈了一回：Bucky膝盖一松，跪倒在了门边，Steve立即收下手中的攻势，在离地一英尺的地方将Bucky接在了怀里。

 

Steve伸手去碰Bucky的大腿，Bucky忍痛着闷哼了一声。

 

Steve没有犹豫的将Bucky抱起，Bucky这一次终于像布娃娃一样乖乖任他摆布。

 

“你现在是不是觉得我特别没用？”Steve给他固定腿骨的时候，Bucky认命的问，“我说我不需要你的保护，但是凭我自己，却连这个房间都走不出去。我还能干什么呢？嗯……替你烤蛋糕、打扫房间、还是洗衣服？不如你把衣服脱下来，我替你洗衣服好了。”

 

Steve一而再再而三的坚持奏了效，Bucky终于放弃了抵抗和伪装，甚至破罐子破摔的和他开起了玩笑。

 

“别闹，Bucky。”Steve抬起Bucky的一条腿，将他松松垮垮搭在自己的肩膀上，与此同时将三根手指塞进Bucky的嘴里。这情色的举动让Bucky瞬间就愣住了，随即当一阵剧痛袭来，他重重咬住Steve的指节之后方才明白，Steve是在替他接骨。

 

“你不必这样对我，简直多此一举。”Bucky张嘴吐出Steve血淋淋的手指，翻了个身将身体掩盖在被子下面，他真不想让Steve察觉出他是害羞了，“老子的胳膊都不知道拆卸过多少次了，你以为徒手接一条腿我会扛不住？”

 

“是啊。”Steve应着，有些忧伤的望着Bucky失去的手臂，随即又摇了摇头，擦去Bucky嘴唇上自己的鲜血，“可是我还是怕你会疼。”

 

这句话以后就没有了回音。

 

Bucky闭上眼，假装自己已经睡着了。Steve替他掖了掖被角，转身朝门廊走去，他也需要稍微休息一下。打开门的时候，他听见Bucky在被窝里咳嗽了一声，闷声说道：“反正我们都是男人……你可以睡在这里。”

 

“什么？”Steve不敢置信的转身，他在想自己是不是听错了什么，Bucky已经将那一半位置让出来了：“不要大惊小怪的，我也是军人。在军队里，你们常这样做不是吗？”

 

这话说的倒是没错，兄弟之间在战壕里分享一块巧克力或是一张床铺，的确是没有什么值得矫情的，Steve也不会纠结于此，他只是担心Bucky将他当做敌人而对他戒备而已。既然Bucky率先对自己抛出了橄榄枝，并且留在Bucky身边照顾他让自己更觉得放心，他暗自下定决心……好吧，他只沾一下床沿，他保证自己什么都不会做。

 

“被子给你用，我睡在外面就行。”Steve说着，也觉得累了，便缩着身子在Bucky的身边躺下。

 

“随便你。”Bucky卷了整条被子，蜷缩在另一个角落里，没过多久，就听见他均匀的呼吸。

 

Steve侧过脑袋，偷偷打量Bucky的睡颜：他抿着嘴唇，看上去很安静，他的身体是婴儿般蜷缩的，在睡梦里显得柔弱而无害。Steve将鼻尖埋在Bucky的发丝中间，闻到令人熟悉的味道，忽然就觉得一切都回到了过去的时光。守在Bucky身边，他觉得非常满足，拿手臂枕着头逐渐陷入了浅眠。

 

05

 

黑夜并未如预料般很快过去。

 

没过多久，Steve便隐隐感觉到了枕边人的骚动。他原本以为是Bucky醒了，觉得睡得很不舒服了，便知趣的向旁边挪了挪。

 

“抱歉，”Steve说，“是我块头太大了。”

 

黑暗中，Bucky并没有回答他，Steve不介意，继续闭上双眼凝神，却听见黑暗里Bucky喃喃自语道：“……不要。”

 

句末的尾音带着颤抖和啜泣，这不是命令，而是一个请求，Steve想，他没有必要请求自己，他究竟是在向谁示弱呢？

 

请求后伴随着其他肢体动作，Bucky整个人都在被窝里蜷缩成一团，仿佛天花板上空有什么无法抗拒的恶魔朝他侵袭过来。他将脸埋在头发里，以为这样就可以什么都看不见，但其实天花板上空也什么都没有，那是他恐惧的梦境。尽管他在清醒的时候刻意佯装着强势的姿态，但Steve知道他的心里有很多需要被拯救的部分。

 

突然，Bucky剧烈的颤抖起来，下意识的拿双手捧住脑袋，发出一声呜咽。

 

“求求你……不要。”

 

Steve起身，拿双臂将Bucky整个圈在他的怀里，指尖温柔抚摸他的鬓发和侧脸。这个动作他之前从未做过，但天知道他已经渴望过多久这样做了。

 

“Bucky，你快醒一醒，这只是一场梦。”Steve摇晃着Bucky的肩膀，但Bucky已然陷入梦境里太深，全然听不见Steve在喊他。Steve将自己额头抵在Bucky的额头上，附在他的耳边一遍遍轻声安慰道，“没事的，Bucky，我就在你的身边，你只要睁开眼，一切就都结束了。”

 

Bucky不知道有没有这些的话听进去，但他的表情变得放松了不少，须臾，手臂摸索着缠绕上Steve的身体，仿佛索求拥抱的猫科动物一样，偎上了Steve的胸膛。Steve自知自己体重太大，为了不压到他尚未愈合的那条腿，抱着Bucky翻了个身，让Bucky伏在自己的身上睡觉。心脏的律动隔着彼此的胸骨互相迎合着，Steve感动的几乎想要落泪，他终于……可以从半个多世纪的孤独感中解放出来了。

 

过了没多久，Bucky终于揉着惺忪的双眼清醒过来，第一眼发现自己躺在Steve的胸口上，简直始料未及，挣扎着想要起身，却被Steve拦住了。

 

“嘘……别动，就这样陪我一会儿，好吗？”Steve在黑暗中开口，“这是属于我们的房间，没有人在监视你、也没有人在控制你，我想我们有权利这样做。何况，你刚刚做了一个噩梦，你需要有人陪在你身边。”

 

“你真是一个同情心泛滥的家伙，刺客的噩梦不值得被同情，何况……那只是梦境而已。”Bucky尽管仍然反驳，却听从Steve的话，没有挪动身体，若有所思的望着Steve可靠的肩膀，“这样的软弱对生存无益，从很久以前开始，我就发誓，我不会被它们所困扰，我应该成为其他人的噩梦。”

 

“想知道我怎么认为吗？”Steve问Bucky，“我觉得你把自己逼得太紧了。每个人都有他们恐惧的东西，当恐惧袭来的时候，不要总是一个人面对，你还有我。或许，你可以和我讲一讲你噩梦里的场景，说出来，然后再将它忘记，最后好好睡上一觉。”

 

Bucky迟疑着，其实不太想说，但Steve倒是兴致勃勃、颇为好奇。大概是不想扫兴吧，Bucky最后还是犹豫着开口了。

 

“有一次，我的任务失败了。”他用回忆的口吻说，“我被指派杀一个官员，但是他早就知道了我的计划。那天，他们没有杀死我，对面的狙击手卸掉了我的手臂，然后冲锋队员上前折断了我的双腿，我被他们带到了一处密闭的囚室里。他们一个接一个的审问我，想要从我口中套出Hydra的成员身份。但是我不知道……我是真的不知道，我告诉他们，我每次完成任务之后Hydra就会替我洗脑，然后后就会忘记一切，什么都不知道。这是Hydra万无一失的保密措施，就算他们杀死我，将我的大脑掏出来，也只会看见那些密布的、宛如气泡的残缺空洞，他们得不到任何有用信息。但是他们不论如何也不相信，我想他们应该是走投无路了。”

 

说到这里，Bucky深深吸了一口气，面对即将回忆的场景，他显得有些恐惧，他攥紧了Steve是小臂，声音变得更沉闷了，“后来他们就给我催眠。那是一种跟洗脑相反的过程，催眠师保证可以让我将被洗脑所忘记的东西全部回忆起来。他们提前给我注射了药物，我很快就服从了他们，然后记忆像走马灯一样从我眼前掠过。我看见最多的，是各种各样死亡的场景，脑浆崩裂的、眼窝里插着匕首的、四肢折断的、躯体烧毁的……还有一些，是我在Hydra的实验室里的经历，他们修补我的机械手臂，给我注射药物，在我身上进行各种各样的生理试验，将我关在满是猛兽的黑暗囚牢里训练我的格斗能力，反刑讯训练和任务失败之后的惩罚。有几次，他们抓到一只凶猛的黑熊，那时候我因为任务肺部中弹，他们没有给我治疗，而是将我关在黑熊的笼子里整整三天，然后，等我因为饥饿发疯一般吞食着黑熊的眼睛和脑浆的时候，他们过来将我绑走了。但这些在洗脑之后我就都不记得了，在那次我回忆起来，偶尔在梦境里还能想起，但当我告诉他们我想到什么的时候，他们不会理睬我，只是将那贯通着电流的金属头盔戴在我的头顶上。”

 

他的眼神带着一种难以被安慰的委屈，但他并没有责怪任何人，他只是觉得无奈，就好像他顺从的接受洗脑，将它当做自己必须承受的一部分。Steve心疼的用下巴抵住他的额头，Bucky轻轻的磨蹭着Steve的脖颈，认命叹了一口气。

 

“对了，这一次，我还想起了我成为刺客以前的记忆。那对我而言有些模糊，但我确定我看见了你，你的模样和现在看起来变化可真大……但是我在梦境里听见自己叫你Steve。那时候的你看上去乖巧极了，那时候的我对你可真是温柔。我打赌我现在对你的态度，一定让你很受不了。”

 

“不存在这样的事情。”Steve很高兴Bucky承认他和自己的关系了，“你一直是我的Bucky，不管你愿不愿意承认。”

 

“但我更喜欢你弱不禁风的模样，”Bucky翻了给白眼，支撑着身体坐起来，然后找了一个更舒适的姿势躺在Steve身边，“这样的你让我感觉很不舒服，我想你能够理解，大家都是男人嘛。”

 

“所以说你想控制我？”Steve半开玩笑的问，他的眼睛温柔的眯成了一条缝，“你是真的这样想的吗？嘿，你现在的状况，是对抗不过我的，除非我自己愿意。”

 

“怎么说，”Bucky很不悦的皱起眉头，“都已经到这地步了，你难道想告诉我你不愿意？”

 

“喂，不要忘了我也是男人！我早就不是那个小不点Steve了！”Steve惊讶的张大了嘴，真没想到Bucky的斗嘴技术依然保持在他做大少爷时的水准，“拜托，就算你能对抗得了我，我们现在也至少势均力敌！”

 

06

 

Steve陈述完毕，Bucky不置可否的“呵呵”干笑了两声，笑容勉强，看上去似乎不情愿承认这一事实，但暂时也找不到反驳的理由。然后他瘪了瘪嘴，干脆不去理会Steve，进入了长久以来的冬眠状态。

 

Steve却仍然兴奋的喋喋不休：“喂，Bucky，是真的吗？你是真的想要控制我吗？”但星条旗作证，他这个大块头绝对没有乖乖流露出一丝“那好吧，我给你上”这样的意思。

 

Bucky终于被Steve惹得有些恼怒了，很不爽的一甩头发，一手攥住Steve的头发，一手控制住他的脖颈，完好的那条腿正用膝盖抵在Steve的腹部，堪称完美的擒拿姿态。Bucky还朝Steve龇了龇牙，恶狠狠的警告道：“别忘了我可是克格勃受训的刺客，只要我想，我会有一千种让你求生不得、求死不能的方法！”

 

Steve的身躯在Bucky的压制下变得紧张了起来，Bucky以为他是真的害怕了，小声嘲笑了他一句，便打算抽身离开。

 

“别这么严肃，我只是在开玩笑而已。”Bucky在心里想着，“但那些手段……我曾经经历过，你不会愿意尝试，我也不会愿意让你尝试的。”

 

他首先挪了挪腿，Steve小声倒吸一口冷气，就在这时，事情的走向发生了剧烈的变化，一个很不合时宜的器官在他的小腿面上逐渐隆起……

 

Steve很不幸的勃起了。

 

“我操，这到底是怎么一回事！”Bucky简直吓了一大跳，Steve胯下那条巨蟒的好像会吃人一样，他慌慌张张的躲开了，但房间就这么大，为这事儿躲起来丢人不说，能躲到哪儿去呢？三思之后，他只好佯装镇定的躺在那里，心跳如擂鼓，默默安慰自己：好吧，Steve他绝对是无意的，他是一定不会乱来的。

 

在那头，Steve的表情也简直羞愧的要死，上帝作证，他很纯洁，他一直是个处男！并且还坚决的抵抗住了Natasha对自己的诱惑，从来都没有屈服过！可这次的丢盔弃甲也该有个限度……完了，Steve沮丧的心想，万恶淫为首，事情刚刚走上正轨，自己就干出了这番蠢事，怕是Bucky这辈子都不会再原谅他了。但他还是试着跟Bucky道歉：“对、对不起，Bucky……我不是有意要这样的，只是你——”

 

“我？我可什么都没有做！”Bucky赶忙撇清关系，不时回忆起刚才的动作……他用这种姿势制服过很多人，但是他们都是哭着向自己求饶的，怎么会有人会因为自己威胁要折磨他而感到兴奋啊？

 

“好吧，都是我的错……”Steve手足无措的捂着脸求饶，他脸皮没这么厚，但只要Bucky没有当面赶他走，他一点都不想离开，最后想了半天，他只能提议道，“这么晚，我想我们该睡觉了。”

 

“没错。”Bucky翻了个白眼嘟囔着，任由自己的躯体重重的倒在枕头上，像疲倦极了一样，埋头呼呼大睡去。但只要仔细听就会发现，他的呼吸声虽然均匀但却有些滞重，很显然不能完全称作平静。但这些细节无关紧要，对此Steve有清楚的认识，只要淡定、淡定、再淡定，他鼓起腮帮呼了一口气，暗示自己道，像这样保持现状，然后强迫自己睡过去，一觉醒来就什么事儿都没有了。Bucky洗脑之后的记忆力向来不太好，但愿他能选择性遗忘自己擦枪走火这桩，但是……谁他妈能给他一点经验，告诉他这玩意儿硬起来之后最迟要过多久才能软下来？！

 

Steve忍得很辛苦，但时间好歹一分一秒的过去了。在此期间他迷迷糊糊的做了一些梦，庆幸的是那里面并没有和谁狂搞一通的淫乱画面，而是不停的和一个神秘对手在打打杀杀，对手很强大，因此Steve对于打败他的渴望非常强烈，但不论Steve怎样努力，他都不能将对手制服，直到一颗子弹向他飞来，他满身冷汗的醒来。

 

“我想，你应该去卫生间里解决一下。”Bucky冷冷声音从枕头那侧传来，听上去挺嫌恶的样子，“你得让这该死的玩意儿收场，否则今天晚上我们谁都别想睡一觉了。”

 

“你说的没错，”Steve沮丧的回答他，“Bucky，我真的很抱歉。”

 

Steve的话音落了以后，又是很长时间的沉默。他们两人再没有谁吭一声，Steve没有起身解决他胯下的小麻烦，Bucky没有斥责Steve的唧唧歪歪，也并未对他再一次提出建议，当然也没有对Steve自己为什么没有睡着，当然更没有解释他们究竟再等待什么。

 

然后，突然。

 

“Damn it！”Bucky懊恼的破口大骂了一声，来不及等Steve反应过来，他就已经翻身压在Steve的身上，钢铁的手指准确在罩在了Steve胯下的那一团上，混杂着恼怒、渴望和埋怨似的，蹂躏碾压着Steve的器官。

 

Steve吃痛的哀嚎一声，随着Bucky的一声闭嘴，他的下嘴唇被Bucky狠狠的咬住了。Steve顺势吻上Bucky湿漉漉的嘴唇，生涩的将舌头探进Bucky的口腔里，仿佛被蝎子蛰了一下似的，舌尖传来一阵疼痛，Bucky的犬齿在他敏感的部位摩擦，Steve被挑逗的兴奋极了，用手臂牢牢箍住Bucky的脑袋，一次又一次将唇舌伸进Bucky口腔深处的战壕里。

 

Bucky的胯下也早就兴奋的抬着头，Steve没有费什么力就将手探了进去，攥住Bucky的弱点轻轻套弄，占据了这场交锋的主动权。Bucky被Steve抚摸的开始意乱情迷，伴随着长长的吸气，机械手臂没过多久就缴了械，松松垮垮的瘫软在一旁，只剩下腰部沉迷的摆动着。

 

“我不是很有经验，所以……你觉得我做的怎么样？”Steve一边直入主题的开始舔弄着Bucky的阴茎，一边很认真的咨询他本人的感受，这真是令人尴尬。

 

“我觉得还行……”Bucky被Steve卷起的舌头包裹着头部，湿漉漉的唾液包裹在皮肤表面，Steve的体温比正常人来的高，他感觉自己仿佛埋入了一场湿热的梦境里，Steve的舌头灵巧的照顾着Bucky的每一个部位，在Bucky因为快感而颤抖的时候毫不留情的刺激着他最薄弱的部分。Bucky撒了谎，Steve的技巧简直好极了，“老天，你究竟是从哪儿学到这些的？”

 

“我不知道……”Steve因为含着Bucky的阴茎而说话含糊，“也许我的才能不仅仅限于绘画和战斗。”

 

话音刚落，他一个深入将Bucky的阴茎吞到了尽头处，Bucky感受到Steve的喉咙因为难受在轻微的颤抖着，但是他仍然竭尽全力的将Bucky紧紧禁锢在口腔里，持久而濒死的快感汹涌的袭来，Bucky却突然觉得心很痛，已经很久……没有人这样对待过自己了。这些年强迫的性爱中，他习惯于感受疼痛，他的前一任主人卡波夫也乐于让他在疼痛习惯服从，快感与自己无缘，可以说陌生到可怕。

 

这个男人将给予他一生中最刻骨铭心的一次高潮，Bucky惊恐的意识到，他就要就此被征服了，然后他会变得顺从和依恋他。但是他永远不可能和他在一起，他们之间根本没有希望，Steve想要的是Bucky，但他知道自己还不是，Steve根本没有做好准备接纳他，他不想要这样，于是他开始拼命挣扎。

 

但他忘记了Steve在一旦下定决心做一件事情的时候是永远不会在困难面前停止的，他压制住自己的挣扎，用肢体语言命令自己沉溺于享受他提供的服务之中。没过多久，Bucky就紧闭着双眼颤抖的射在了Steve的嘴里。Steve没有急于吞下它，而是继续用那粘腻的精液作为润滑，让Bucky的阴茎在自己的口中缓慢的搅动着，Bucky难耐的拼命摇着头，他几乎就要癫狂和失控了。

 

“我们不该这样做，你违背了我的本意。”Bucky在快感的冲击中，伏在Steve的肩头喃喃的对他说着，“这只是一场发泄，性只是发泄的工具，你把它赋予太多感情成分了。这不好。”

 

Steve根本没有理会Bucky的胡言乱语，因为他的下身还蓬勃的怒张着，它在渴望Bucky，而Bucky感到危险，因为他知道在这场享受之后自己也该是到付出代价的时候了。Steve已经在前戏之后已经完全主宰了两人的关系，他引导着Bucky的手掌抚摸自己部分，只是轻轻的抚摸，Bucky服从着，每一次轻微的掠过之后，他都用轻柔的私语告诉Bucky他做得有多好，自己有多享受他的身体。最后，就在Bucky确定Steve的阴茎已经膨胀到一种不可能的极限、甚至微微抽搐着的时候，Steve终于开口了。

 

“Bucky，我现在就想要你，非常的……想要你。”真是坏心眼的男人，说得好像现在我还有资格和你谈条件似的，Bucky认命的想着，只要听见Steve在他耳边描述，他的器官就已经忍不住又一次抬起头来了，就在这时，Steve开始用沾着他精液的手指玩弄他的后穴，他甚至皱着眉，仿佛想象着他已经将自己全部放进去了，他诱惑的说，“我非常想要……想要把我的家伙放进你的身体里，我想要像这样慢慢的操着你，感受你的每一个反应，Bucky……你不知道这些年我有多想你，我也想要进来好好感受你，可以吗？”

 

07

 

Steve往Bucky的身体里探进两个指节，然后便短暂的停止了深入，只是在最敏感的外缘弯曲转动着。Steve修剪圆润的指头凹陷进Bucky的内壁里，螺纹与粘膜互相摩擦，Bucky被这样细致的刺激玩弄的意乱情迷。

 

他还没有答应Steve什么，但是他知道自己就快要缴械投降了，Steve也知道，Bucky望着他深邃的蓝色眼睛，那眼睛此刻眯成一条缝隙，只有在最深处才能看到他狩猎的欲望。他伪装的很好，比自己好上太多，他的乖巧与讨好全都是佯装出来的，他不是不渴望，只是擅长忍耐。

 

Bucky直到此时此刻才知道自己认识的这个朋友究竟有多危险：这才是他的第一次，他却已经将自己硬生生逼迫到这样的地步。几乎没有人能做到，最接近这个地步的人曾经是他的饲主卡波夫，但他只能在身体上控制自己，用痛不欲生的惩罚逼迫自己遵守他那些下流的命令，却没有办法让他像这样让他心甘情愿的完全臣服。也许Steve将是世界上唯一一个彻底征服过Winter Soldier的人，Bucky咬牙想着，这个布鲁克林小子真是他妈的幸运，岂止是答应他的要求，若不是最后一丝理智还在坚守提防，在他说出请求中第一个字的时候，他都已经快要忍不住想跪在他脚下扭着臀部求他插入自己了。

 

也许Steve没有料想过，但这样的动作他习以为常——在他在苏联服役时，性交曾是他向长官们宣誓臣服的一种方式。这是来自驯兽师的建议，几乎所有的人形武器都必须将它当做每个任务之前的必修课，而在这一科目上Winter Solider的表现是所有长官认为最优秀的。（也许他们的要求并不算高，在那些经验里，Bucky只是沉默接受一切，不论面对怎样的折磨都始终一声不吭，也许是他的机械手臂和身体上狰狞的疤痕让那些行伍出身的军人更能感受到嗜血的快感。）但这至少说明，他的确做过承受的那一方，并且还很擅长，尽管让他心甘情愿承受并不容易，但只要他一旦愿意了，正如他带给别人的死亡一般，他带给别人的快感却也是致命的。

 

在手指尖不知道第几次若有似无的摩擦过自己敏感部分之后，Bucky微微收紧了后穴，他用那只机械手臂粗暴的捏着Steve的肩膀，几乎想要将Steve的肩胛骨折断，而与此同时他的后穴却仿佛给予他赏赐一样将Steve的食指吞到了根部，Steve忍受着，那种天堂和地狱猛然冲撞的感觉。

 

“Bucky……”Steve倒吸一口冷气，Bucky的撩拨让他自己在缴械投降之前成功扳回一城，Steve在这样的快感里屏住了呼吸整整三秒，才克制自己没有因为疼痛的刺激而射出来。然后他几乎失控的凑上前去索吻，那是一个不容Bucky置疑和挣扎的举动，因为他将整个强壮的身体都压上前来。Bucky没有反抗，甚至接受了。他用双手捧住Steve的脸颊，用夸张到扭曲的角度侧着头献出自己的下颌，给了Steve一个比普通性爱更潮湿、更热辣也更具有攻击性的舌吻。精液在他们的舌尖搅动着，泛着白色的细细泡沫，在嘴唇相互的碾压中滴落下来。在比拼起各自吻技的时候，Steve有些迟疑了，于是Bucky迅速的堵住了他的喉咙，缺氧的窒息感没有杀伤力，却让Steve天旋地转，那一瞬间他忘记了他们在用什么样的姿势接吻，他只感觉到Bucky灵活的舌头在自己的体内肆虐，仿佛Bucky正在操着自己，而与此同时，自己也在不停的操着Bucky的下面：Bucky捏住了自己的手指，成功的引导他送进了第二根手指。

 

“现在……你觉得怎么样？”须臾，Bucky放开他的肩膀，将手搭在Steve的肩上喘息着问，他已经彻底被点燃了，宛如惯常时那样挑衅的斜着眼，好像在提醒Steve他们之间并没有真正的弱者。他的腰还在扭动着下沉，取悦着Steve的手指，并且终于恩赐一般的用他冰冷指尖抚摸Steve的前端，宛如扣住枪托一般扣住Steve的致命部位，摩挲着Steve的“扳机”，情欲一触即发，Steve已经不知道这是第几次他被Bucky弄得几欲失控了，这才是他的第一次做爱，但Bucky却丝毫没有手软，他会沉溺其中的，他想着，他会食髓知味，然后他再也不能和别人做了，这真是要命。Bucky指尖又一次摩挲上他的前端，这一次的时间停留的比之前都要长，Bucky在考验Steve的极限，而Steve咬牙忍耐着，甚至开始呜咽，“觉得舒服吗，小男孩？你的表情明明如此享受，却为什么还不愿释放出来？告诉我，像这样……你还能坚持多久？你还有能耐……进入我的体内吗？”

 

“哈，开什么玩笑。如果我的能耐只有这么点，我们就不会像现在这样躺在这里了。”Steve一边弓起身子退缩着Bucky的挑逗，一边狠狠的用手指干了Bucky几下，他干的很用力却又很有技巧，Bucky握着自己的手终于放松了，然后他发出了呻吟，Steve察觉到他的后面已经变得松软而湿润了，做好准备接纳自己的全部准备，然后他毫不迟疑的扑上前去压住Bucky的身子，咬住他的耳垂嘶哑着说道，“你忘了我是谁吗……嗯哼？Bucky，只要是和你……我可以像这样坚持一整天。”

 

“那就过来！”Bucky挑衅的抬起双腿圈住了Steve的腰，握住Steve的前端整个推进到自己的身体里，他承认Steve赢了，刚才是他的极限，他已经完全忍耐不住了，当Steve的手指埋在自己体内纹丝不动的时候，他想要的是毫不留情的抽插和疯狂的被占有。甚至，他有这个想法已经不止这么久了，为了那个威胁的动作而有欲望的，并不只是Steve一个人。甚至在与Steve见上第一面的时候，他就已经幻想过和Steve做爱的感觉。他很幸运，Steve满足了他，他说过想要进入自己体内感受自己，然后他做到了，和他在一起做爱的感觉是那样甜蜜，那样合拍，没有丝毫不适，仿佛他们在不互相搏斗和厮杀的时候，就是应该在一起疯狂的交媾着的。

 

“Bucky……”Steve又一次狠狠的埋进自己的身体里，他低垂着头被Steve压向胸口，Steve欣赏着这个冷血而性感的杀手长发蓬乱、因为被自己的阴茎刺激而流露出迷醉神情的模样，而Bucky也冷笑着倾听着这个布鲁克林小子因为过分享受而泄露出的哭腔。

 

一切看上去都是这样的顺利，直到根深蒂固的噩梦再一次朝他袭来。

 

08

 

噩梦的源头是被剥夺的感官，然后它通过意识联接着现实与过去。Bucky感觉到自己的双手被交叉缚在身后，皮革眼罩自始至终蒙住了自己的双眼，除此以外，未着寸缕。这只是最普通的状态，他的主人只想通过这样的举动给自己制造出神秘感。神秘感造成对到来未知的恐惧，而那种恐惧恰恰是Bucky最害怕的——试想每一次从封冻中醒来，他对这个世界一无所知，他开始变得不太像一个人类，也因此缺乏必要的底线。这样的品质，在成为合格的杀人武器以外，也能让他的饲主时常感受到新的乐趣——比如捆绑和驯服他。如果他愿意有很多种更人道的方式让冬兵驯服，但他最为享受这一种。

 

就如同现在这样，两人的身体羞耻的连接着，微弱的差异在于平常都是冬兵在上并且主动扭摆自己的臀部，他必须注意自己的节奏和姿态，好让饲主时刻感受在最为舒适的位置，饲主同时要求他打开双腿，这样他就不得不向后挺直身体，将每一块肌肉都紧绷起来。

 

“知道我为什么要这样对你吗？”卡波夫埋在冬兵的身体里平静的发问。

 

“是……为了锻炼我的绝对服从性。”冬兵又一次扭曲了身体，加快了臀部移动的节奏，这个房间本不是为舒适而设置的，这里密不通风，额前的汗水滴落下来打湿了他的头发和脸颊，滴落在卡波夫的胸口上。冬兵的眼睛被蒙在不见光线的皮革眼罩下，微微张开湿润的嘴唇喘息着，他的后穴已经在没有经过扩张的情况下被撑到了极限，对于一个战士来说，凄惨的有些可怜。但卡波夫并未感到怜惜，他只是稍稍低头打量了冬兵一眼，然后严厉的告诉他：他不认为冬日战士的能力仅仅限于此，取悦他，或者接受他更加残酷的惩罚。

 

冬兵无意识的点点头，继续加快这单调而疲惫的性交的速度——他明天还有两场暗杀，但他仍未停止用疯狂的速度透支着自己的身体，他从来没指望过从其中获得快感，但他不得不这样做。卡波夫的理由是：这有利于他贯注精神，更好的执行任务，因为一个对自己的身体没有半分顾虑的战士是不会被目标所伤害的。但冬兵依然依靠着残留的记忆依稀意识到这样是不对的，在这一切刚开始的时候他渴望过女人柔软的身体，但后来，作为训练的一部分，他的性取向被硬生生的扭转了过来。

 

要是在平时，只要等到长官们收紧腹部肌肉将精液灌注在自己体内，这一切就算是结束了。他就退回自己单独的房间里洗干净身体，套上厚重的军服，然后一动不动的坐在角落里。他从来不愿意睡觉，因为他对于醒来和死去并没有太大的概念，他倒是愿意就这样直勾勾的望着窗外，尽管除了一片漆黑什么都没有。他的意志力原本就脆弱，自从卡波夫宣誓了对他的所有权之后，就越发鼓励和加深了他的这种自我毁灭的倾向。在冬兵竭尽全力的侍弄他大约二十分钟之后，他托起冬兵的臀部让他完整的坐在自己的身体上，然后一边玩弄冬兵健壮的躯体、一边用桌子旁的匕首割破它。鲜血从冬兵的胸口和侧腰流了下来，他用匕首的刀锋盘桓在伤口上，接住满满一刀锋的血液，然后将刀尖伸到冬兵的唇舌边，一手紧紧捏住了他的脖子，逼迫他将嘴张开到极限。

 

“舔。”卡波夫下达短促的命令，冬兵呜咽着凑上前去，品尝自己仍然冰凉的鲜血。他不喜欢这样，残忍的情事没有加温的作用，只有在Steve拥抱自己的时候，他是发自内心渴望的，并且第一次体会到了何谓“血脉贲张”的感觉。但这并不是和感情相关的活动，对吗？这只是训练、是发泄，是杀人与被杀之前的预演。但卡波夫仍然不满足，他用拇指探进肌肉割裂开来的伤口里，又在沾满了鲜血之后取出，抹在冬兵的嘴唇上，欣赏那一抹鲜艳的红色，然后勾起残忍的微笑。但冬兵自己什么都感觉不到，他只能默默的接受，当第一次含进锋利的刀尖时，他整个人都惊讶的颤抖了，卡波夫言出必行的惩罚他，命令他将这匕首的前端吞下去，就像吞进他的阴茎一样。冬兵再也没有抵抗，匕首撕裂他的舌头和口腔黏膜，那未曾愈合的伤口在几个月之后形成一个有着巨大坑洞的溃疡，那些天里他只靠注射葡萄糖维持生命，这就是冬兵抵抗他命令的下场。他不是一个心智健全的人，但他也许觉得自己仍然爱着这个自己一手制造的机器吧，他拼命忍耐着将匕首刺进他后穴旋转的欲望，草草的在他的肠壁里射了出来。冬兵夹紧臀部，好在躲进浴室里之前不让精液滴落在地上，他匆匆套上被唤醒时穿着的衣裤，对饲主行了军礼之后转身离开。卡波夫有些疲倦的抽着烟，他的阴茎在发泄过后疲惫的垂落着，而自始至终的冬兵也是。

 

那并不是令人愉悦的记忆，Bucky原来早就决定不再想起它的，但Steve进入自己的身体之后不幸开封了它。他感到非常抱歉，好像将什么耻于见人的脏病带到了Steve的身体里。就如同他一开始说的，他不想在欲望里混杂进太多感情的元素，因为他不擅长这样做，Steve对他而言是特别的人，但他仍希望对Steve的缴械应该停留在他所能控制的区间内，但现在就连他自己都快要疯狂了。Steve的薄唇缠绵他的唇舌，他却总想象成有利刃在其中刺戳；他后穴里耸动的活物，本意是想要带给他快乐的，但现在带来的更多却是痛苦；粘腻的爱液，冲进鼻腔变成了浓浓的血腥味。但Steve是那样兴致勃勃，他真的一点都不想告诉他自己突然觉得这一切是多么恶心，因为Steve会难过的，但他真正在怀疑自己还能够坚持多久。

 

Bucky咬着牙，找了一个稍微舒适的姿态倒了下来，任由Steve压在自己的身上，向前弯折自己的身体。Steve很明显迫不及待的想要占有自己，但他依然做的很温柔，相对而言。他不时的询问自己的感受，Bucky有时只是含糊应着，于是他开始担忧的观察自己身体的反应，直到他发现自己并没有像刚开始那样完全享受其中了。

 

“如果你想要我停止，那就告诉我。”Steve用强壮的双臂将Bucky抱起来，因为他觉得自己的体重压在Bucky身上会给他造成负担，坐立的姿势加深了两人结合的深度，在进入的时候，Steve用自己的腹部一遍遍摩擦Bucky敏感的部分。但Steve仍然觉得自己没有做好，因为Bucky的肌肉是僵硬和紧闭的，后来他几乎停止了那令他愉快的动作，而是专注的抚慰Bucky的部分，弯腰将他纳进口中一遍遍舔弄着，直到它又恢复了之前的硬度。Steve又用上了之前的技巧，Bucky感觉得到，甚至比之前的来得更加急迫了强烈，他在催促自己射出来，然后结束掉这一切。他真是该死的温柔，Bucky想，但要是就这样结束了，我又能怎么办呢？如果有下一次、下下一次，事情还会变成这种糟糕的地步，恐惧是心魔，你越是怕它，他就变得越是恐怖。除非他以后再也不和Steve或是其他人发生这样的关系了，他想，然后他又迅速而坚决的否定了这一点。

 

他想要Steve，就如同Steve想要他一样，而且是非常的想要，他不在乎卡波夫他们曾经对自己做过什么，那和Steve无关，他这样的排斥是迁怒，迁怒了别人也迁怒了自己，他想着，他应该给Steve一个在自己身上获得解放的机会，看他现在那难过的要哭的模样，他可不想破坏掉小处男第一次的经验，那实在太过分了。

 

“好了，别再舔老子了。”振作之后的Bucky恢复主动后的第一件事就是把Steve奋力耕耘的唇舌移开，Steve的唇角带出一丝糜烂而性感的痕迹，Bucky感到前所未有的满足感。见Steve被拒绝之后就委屈的定在那里，他又懊丧的拍了拍脑门，恶趣味的捏了一把Steve的屁股，指了指自己的下面，“喂，快动啊。”

 

Steve终于放松的歇了一口气，两人之间的气氛逐渐恢复了正常。

 

在Steve占据着Bucky身体里的期间，Bucky不止一次的松开两人紧紧纠缠的怀抱，打量Steve闭眼皱眉努力照顾自己的样子，然后他仿佛要确认什么似的，问道：“Steve？”

 

“是我，Bucky。”Steve耐心的回答，这样的问题在两人之间来回了不止三次，最后，Steve终于用一个亲吻堵住了Bucky的质疑，他觉得也许只有这样这个缺爱的小东西才能增加一些安全感。Bucky回吻了他，这个吻很浅，但是持续的时间很长。不知道过了多久，他们释放在了对方的体内和手掌里，精疲力尽的胡乱躺倒在床垫上喘着气。

 

09

 

以前，Bucky常常在躺下的时候听见耳边响起不知从何处传来的轰鸣声。他想那可能是战场上的火炮在自己耳边爆炸过的余音，也可能是实验室里Hydra拿那些精密到可怕又冰冷到彻骨的仪器钻进自己的大脑里、身体里进行改造时未曾抹去的震颤。他一直害怕这些，这是真的，但自从他知道害怕改变不了任何之后，他就坦然接受了。他从未幻想过这些声音能彻底消失过，直到现在，他侧卧在Steve的怀抱里，一切都变得那样的安静，只剩下一场性事过后的疲倦，仿佛纽约小公寓里每一个普通夜晚的每一对情侣一样。

 

Bucky在五十年前第一次醒来，横跨太平洋，搭乘着苏联的战斗机被空投到美国上空执行任务。那时候，他甚至有些听不懂周围人所说的英语的口音了。他长得很强壮，一头深棕发色，他一直觉得自己是一个前苏联人或是其他什么差不多的高加索血脉，他在路上走，有人和他搭讪，他习惯性的第一句话总带着俄语的口音。任务完成之后，他在浴室里清洗自己沾着血的身子，那鲜红的五角星就仿佛黏在上面的鲜血一样，带着饲主赋予他的痕迹。那个时候的他忘记了一切，他对这个国家是谈不上任何感情的，但是当他看了一眼那广场上的国旗，他却忍不住发愣了——他想到了一个故人。他觉得他认识这个人，他觉得他们应该很熟，但他甚至记不清他长得什么模样或是他叫什么名字。距离他被发现已经过去了二十年，那个人就算是他以前认识的人，也已经早已经年华老去了。但他总觉得他们还能再见面，他们的缘分不仅仅限于广场上空对这国旗的匆匆一瞥。然后，信号接收器里传来警戒的声音，他们催促他赶紧登机。这是冬兵属于这个时代的唯一一次见证，然后他就被冰冻起来，收藏在克格勃的地下密室里，又不知过了多久。

 

“我在被冰冻的时候，什么都感觉不到。”Steve抚摸Bucky的头发，单手将他环抱在自己怀里，侧着头说，他微弱的鼻息扑在Bucky的鼻尖，“就好像是做了一场梦，等我醒来的时候，我几乎吓坏了，我以为只是转瞬之间，却没想到已经过了七十年。在火车上你摔下去之后，我本来是想要陪你一起下地狱的，但我这都没死成，所以我的第一个念头就是：完了，Bucky怕是要等得不耐烦了，他要是不等我了怎么办，就算他还在，但他会揍我的。”

 

“你这个混蛋。”Bucky一拳擂上Steve的胸口，然后好像砸得重了，Steve愁眉苦脸的装可怜。Bucky随即很文静的抿嘴笑了笑，好像在酝酿什么，过了一会儿才说，“但那时候的我有过记忆。”

 

就像在很冷很冷的冬天，蜷缩在自己的躯体里，并不知道身在何方，也不知道自己究竟是什么、又究竟要去做什么。（那时候Bucky还没有被洗脑。）但是心里却仍然留着这个男人的名字——Steve Rogers，灿烂的金发和温暖的笑容是陪着他度过这段冰封岁月里的唯一的热源和光源。只要有机会还能够陪在他身边，他就觉得非常满足，就算不能会感到遗憾，但他至少会永远记着自己。

 

“Steve……”Bucky打量着这件逼仄的房间，周围光秃秃的墙面宛如牢笼囚住了他们的世界。他们暂时还不能够出去，因为神盾局和Hydra都不会放过他们两人：Bucky也许是无辜的，但冬兵身上的血腥不可能就此一笔勾销，不论对谁而言，他都是一个危险。哪怕是联邦愿意放过他了，他也可能会在以后的日子里伤害到自己。

 

但好在Steve是个靠得住的男人，Bucky安慰自己，老男人保守古板但品质可嘉，根本不用担心他和自己发生完关系之后穿上裤子就翻脸不认人。就算是Captain America被联邦招安打算将Winter Soldier送出去受审，Steve这个家伙也是绝对不会同意放手自己老朋友Bucky不管的。

 

“Steve……你有没有想过，以后怎么办？”Bucky摸索着向前揽住Steve的脖子，不知怎么就突然变得多愁善感了，把身体埋在Steve的怀里问他，“我们是不是被困在这里了？”

 

他的话是阴郁的，但语气却完全没有那么绝望。

 

Steve也许会希望他回归自己身边，然后对神盾局投诚。但是尽管来自同一个时代，他们的经历却并不那么相似。Steve还有他要保护的一切，他的朋友们，而自己所有的，却只剩了Steve一个人。

 

那就这样吧。

 

其实也并没有什么大不了的。

 

能够从战争中幸存下来就已经非常难得了，更何况那之后还经历了那么多次生生死死的纠缠。Steve死去过一次，Bucky自己也死去过一次，他们都不是属于这个时代的人，但却意外的在这里重新相遇了，也许是命运想要补偿他们一回。

 

他瞟了一眼窗外，已经有些天亮，Steve在自己身边睡得很沉，尽管Bucky仍然睡不着，他需要一定的时间来平复自己的心情，但他仍然十分享受Steve能够陪在自己身边的感觉。他想，这一定是他下半生里过得最满意的一天了，就好像跟Steve两人穿梭到未来做了一次单程旅行。

 

他撑起身子凑在Steve耳边，轻轻亲吻了Steve的耳垂，然后，考虑了半天，还是用俄语开场：“我爱你，Steve。”

 

Steve的眉头皱了皱，好像睡熟而没有听到，或者听到也没有听懂。Bucky就在那里不厌其烦的打量了Steve很长时间，终于翻身闭眼，打算赶在起床之前再睡一会儿。

 

Steve的声音却在这时突然出现在自己的脑后：“我也是，所以欢迎回来，Bucky。”

 

——FIN——


End file.
